Ces mots
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le combat contre Pain. Le village étant en pleine reconstruction, Naruto, pris d'un étrange caprice, se met à la recherche d'Hinata.


**Coucou tout le monde! =) Voici un petit O.S de Naruto. (Non, c'est vrai?! xD)**  
**Bref, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison! Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'à certains moments j'ai mis des suffixes japonais (-san, -kun, -chan...). J'espère simplement que cela n'écourtera votre lecture ^^'...  
**

**Titre :** Ces mots

**Rating:** K.

**Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata

**Résumé:** _« Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le combat contre Pain. Le village étant en pleine reconstruction, Naruto, pris d'un étrange caprice, se met à la recherche d'Hinata. »_

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à ce cher Kishimoto. :)_  
_

* * *

Naruto se promenait dans ce qu'il restait des rues de la cité, les mains dans les poches. Celait faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il avait vaincu Pain et qu'il était devenu le « Héros de Konoha ». Quatre jours que le village de la feuille était en rénovation du au ravage qu'avait fait l'ennemi. Quatre jours que la vieille Tsunade, était dans le coma.

Il passant devant des enfants qui jouaient entre eux, certains qui discutaient, ou encore, d'autres qui se reposaient tranquillement contre une palissade.

**« - Ahah, tu as raison… »**

**« - Une fois que le village serait remis sur pieds, je m'entrainais dur pour être un ninja super fort! »**

**« - Et moi, je serais ninja médecin ! Comme ça, je pourrais soigner tout le monde ! »**

**« - J'espère que l'Hokage se réveillera vite ! »**

**« - Tory ! »**

**« - Ah, c'est ma mère… » Dit un des garçons en tournant la tête à droite**

Naruto s'arrêta, et suivit silencieusement la conversation, tandis que la jeune femme arriva auprès des garçons. Elle se pencha alors vers son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un sourire.

**« - Tu viens, mon chéri ? Papa nous attend. » **

**« - Ne m'appelle comme ça devant tout le monde! » Râla l'enfant en se dégageant, l'air contrarié **

**« - Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri. » Lâcha-t-elle en riant légèrement**

**« - Maman ! » Réprimanda-t-il sous les moqueries de ses camarades**

Le Jinchuriki sourit tristement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le garçon se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :

**« - Bon. J'y vais. A plus tard, tout le monde. »**

**« - Oui ! »**

Et l'enfant saisit la main de sa mère avant de la tirer rapidement, comme pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible d'ici. Une tête familière s'éternisa un instant dans l'esprit du ninja orange. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large rictus tandis qu'il reprit sa route, hâtant le pas.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'il arriva devant plusieurs tantes alignées. Il dirigea vers celle à la couleur pourpre avant de soulever un pan à l'aide de son bras et d'y entrer brusquement.

**« - Sakura-chan! »**

**« - Naruto-kun! » Lâcha Shizune**

**« - Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête avant de sourire à ces dernières.

**« - Euh…hé bien…Je me demandais juste si tu n'aurais pas vue Hinata ? »**

**« - Hinata ? » S'étonna-t-elle, « Non, désolé…Tu devrais aller voir Kiba ou Shino ils doivent savoir, je pense… »**

**« - Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »**

Naruto la remercia dans un sourire et disparut derrière le voile de la tante. Sakura retourna contempler le visage de son Maître, comme si cette dernière allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

**« - Je me demande pourquoi il l'a cherchait… ? » Questionna le ninja médecin**

**« - C'est bizarre…Naruto ne faisait jamais attention à elle…Ou très peu… »**

**« - Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'elle a été attaqué Pain ? »**

**« - Sans doute… »**

La ninja aux cheveux roses lança un autre regard au corps étendu devant elle, puis soupira tristement.

Naruto hâta le pas en passant à côté des différents échafaudages, en évitant les poutres en bois qui lui barrèrent le chemin, ainsi qu'en hochant timidement la tête devant les habitants qui le remercièrent pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Il leva la tête et vit deux formes blanches assises sur l'amas de bois qui était soigneusement rangé. Au sol, une silhouette verte faisait visiblement des pompes.

**« - Lee ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter un moment ? Tu me fatigue rien qu'en te regardant… ! » Soupira la voix du ninja spécialisée dans les armes tout en posant son menton dans le creux de ses paumes**

**« - Désolé, Tenten. Mais je ne dois pas relâcher mon entrainement, si je veux devenir aussi fort que Naruto-kun… ! » Répondit-il, en se concentrant d'avantage.**

**« - Il a raison. » Intervint calmement le jeune prodige Hyugâ, « D'ailleurs, tu devrais en faire autant... »**

**« - Entrainement. Entrainement. Entrainement. Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ! » Râla ouvertement la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine**

Neji allait répliquer mais il fût interrompu par la remarque du ninja orange qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

**« - A ce que vois, vous vous entendez toujours aussi, bien ! »**

**« - Naruto. » Lâchèrent-ils en même temps**

Lee stoppa son activité pour se mettre assis en tailleur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« - Tu t'entraines beaucoup, Gros-sourcils ! »**

**« - Oui ! Je dois progresser encore et encore si je veux te surpasser ! »**

Le blond laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de lui lancer un regard encourageant. Il sentit le regard du prodige aux yeux blancs sur lui et se tourna vers lui. Au même moment, ce dernier le questionna calmement.

**« - Tu veux quelques chose, Naruto ? »**

**« - Oui. Je cherche Kiba et Shino, tu ne les aurais pas vus ? »**

**« - Si. Ils sont en train de finir une construction vers l'aile nord. Pourquoi ça ? »**

**« - Eh bien, en fait…Ah ! Mais peut être que toi tu sauras mieux me renseigner ! » S'exclama-t-il en tapant la paume de son poing droit**

Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif, lui ordonnant en silence de continuer.

**« - En fait, je cherche ta cousine. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? »**

**« - Hinata-sama ? Pourquoi tu la cherche ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement, bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de lui.**

**« - Je dois juste lui demander quelque chose. Alors ? Tu peux me renseigner ? »**

**« - Désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Et toi, Tenten ? » Questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard**

La kunoichi secoua négativement la tête puis se tourna vers le ninja orange.

**« - Va voir ses coéquipiers, ils en sauront plus. » Conseilla-t-elle**

**« - D'accord. Le secteur Nord, c'est ça ? J'y vais. »**

Et puis le jeune blond reprit son chemin vers le nord, tandis que Lee se remit à faire des pompes.

**« - A votre avis, ce qu'il veut lui demander, c'est quoi ? » Lâcha Tenten en s'appuyant sur ses paumes, les yeux vers le ciel**

**« - Vous croyez que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'elle est partie combattre Pain ? » Eluda le ninja à la coupe au bol**

**« - Qui sait… ? » Interrogea Neji en observant le dos du Héros de Konoha.**

Un bruit sourd résonna au bout de plusieurs minutes, obligeant Naruto à leva une nouvelle fois la tête. Une énorme boule de poil blanche, accompagnée de son maître replaçait une planche sur le toit. Le ninja aux insectes supervisait leur travail, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

**« - Kiba ! Shino ! » Appela-t-il en faisant un bond afin d'atterrir prestement à leurs côtés.**

Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et tournèrent la tête croisant les deux orbes bleus du Jinchuriki.

**« - Naruto ? Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux canines**

**« - Non, je cherche Hinata. Elle n'est pas avec vous ? »**

**« - Tu vois bien que non. »**

Un long soupira fendit l'air, tandis qu'il répondit :

**« - Ah, mince…J'ai déjà demandé à Sakura, Tenten et Neji, mais ils m'ont dit que j'aurais surement plus de chance avec vous… »**

**« - Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? C'est pour lui proposer un rendez-vous ? » Ricana l'homme-bête **

**« - Cela ne te regarde pas, Kiba ! Et puis d'abord, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu sortir avec Ino juste pour rendre Sakura jalouse… ! » Répliqua le ninja orange en le pointant du doigt.**

**« - Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis, idiot ! » Rétorqua l'Inazuka, les joues rouges**

**« - Bon. Je vais continuer mes recherches. Merci quand même. » **

Il les salua et sauta rapidement du toit pour amortir sa chute trois mètres plus bas.

**« - Je crois qu'elle est avec Ino ! Va voir du côté Ouest ! »**

**« - Entendu ! Je vais aller par là-bas, alors ! » Répliqua Naruto en faisant un tour sur lui-même avant de continuer sa route.**

La voix calme du ninja à la capuche se fit alors entendre.

**« - Je trouve que Naruto est bizarre, depuis aujourd'hui… » **

**« - T'as raison ! Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! »**

**« - Au fait, c'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ? Tu sors avec Ino juste pour rendre jalouse Sakura ? »**

**« - Et alors ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, gêné**

Un petit grognement plaintif surgit alors du chien blanc comme pris de pitié pour son maître.

Le blond était en plein dans ses pensées. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et semblait réfléchir.

Ou peut-elle bien être… ? Elle est peut être partie en mission…Il n'espérait pas que ça soit le cas, sinon ce qu'il devait lui demander tombait à l'eau, et il devait attendre. Or, c'était bien connu, Naruto Uzumaki n'aimait pas patienter lorsqu'il devait faire quelque chose.

**« - Hé, gamin ! » Intervint une voix familière, le sortant ainsi de ses rêveries **

**« - Kyuubi ? »**

Il ferma alors les yeux et se retrouva dans son subconscient, devant les barreaux qui retenaient le renard aux multiples queues. Ce dernier était allongé, le cou reposant tranquillement sur ses bras. Il le toisa, ayant en retour un regard du même type avant de prendre la parole.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kyuubi…? »**

**« - Tu crois vraiment que cette petite va lui demander ce que tu veux ? Lorsqu'elle est intervenue quand tu étais en danger, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour te déballer tout ce qu'elle a dit. Mais là, maintenant que le danger est écarté, elle est redevenue la petite fille timide et fragile que tu connais depuis toujours… » Lâcha calmement le renard**

**« - Un monstre comme toi ne peut pas comprendre, Kyuubi… »**

**« - Tu es vraiment naïf, Naruto… Cette fille n'arrivera pas à céder à ton petit et stupide caprice. »**

**« - On verra bien qui de nous deux aura raison. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »**

Il re-ouvrit les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact avec l'animal et sourit en hâtant le pas. Il trouva rapidement la rivale de Sakura. Elle était débout à côtés de ses coéquipiers. Le jeune homme à la couette en forme d'ananas était adossé au mur, les yeux fixé sur le briquet qu'il tenait. L'autre garçon, à la crinière marron, était assis à même le sol, son habituel paquet de chips entre les mains.

**« - Ino ! Shikamaru ! Choji ! »**

**« - Ah, Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda gentiment le plus enrobé**

**« - Bien, merci. »**

Il se tourna ensuite vers la kunoichi à la tunique violette.

**« - Ino, je cherche Hinata. Kiba m'a dit qu'elle était avec toi. »**

**« - Hinata ? Oui, elle était avec moi, mais elle a dû partir. Tu l'as loupé de peu. Dommage. »**

**« - Ah…Mais où est-elle, bon sang… ? » Soupira Naruto, légèrement mécontent**

**« - Tu as était voir Neji, il sait peut-être où elle est ? » Questionna Choji en fouillant dans son paquet**

**« - Oui. Et aussi à Sakura et Tenten. Mais personne ne l'a vue. C'est bizarre… »**

La blonde observa un instant le ninja orange avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui dire :

**« - Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? Tu veux lui demander de sortir avec elle ? » **

**« - Mais arrêtez de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je veux juste…Bref ! Est-ce que tu sais où elle est, oui ou non ? »**

**« - Je te répond seulement si tu me dis ce que tu veux lui dire. »**

**« - Dis-lui ce qu'il veut savoir, Ino. » Intervint calmement Shikamaru avant de soupirer, « Vous les filles, il faut toujours que vous marchandiez pour être au courant de tout. »**

**« - Il a raison, Ino. » Renchéri Choji en mordant dans une chips**

Un bref grognement se fit entendre avant que la voix de cette dernière ne réponde :

**« - Vous êtes vraiment chiants, les gars ! On ne peut même plus rigoler, avec vous ! » Râla la blonde en posant ses poignets sur ses hanches**

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'Uzumaki.

**« - Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est à la porte de Konoha. Le stand de l'entrée a été restauré ce matin. Elle doit y récupéré des documents, je crois. Mais dépêche-toi, si tu veux la rattraper à temps. »**

**« - Compris. Merci. » **

Il lui sourit puis s'en alla en accélérant le pas. Il passa au-dessus de plusieurs maisons en bois, échafaudages et autres obstacles, avant de reprendre sa marche lorsque l'entrée du village était en vue.

Une silhouette se forma au loin et semblait se diriger dans sa direction. Des yeux blancs, des cheveux couleurs nuit, une tenue blanche et mauve. Pas de doute. C'était bien celle qu'il recherchait. Il sourit puis couru vers cette dernière.

**« - Hinata ! » **

La jeune Hyugâ s'arrêta et regarda l'arrivant, un paquet de feuilles entre les bras.

**« - Naruto-kun ? »**

**« - Tu reviens de la porte de Konoha, à ce que je vois. » Remarqua-t-il après avoir repris son souffle**

**« - O-Oui. Je dois les apporter à Shizune-san. »**

**« - Je peux faire le chemin avec toi ? »**

**« - Heu…Oui, si tu veux… »**

**« - Super, merci ! » **

Le ninja orange croisa ses bras derrière la tête et ils se mirent en chemin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient et personne ne parlait. Naruto voyait bien que sa voisine était trop timide pour engager la conversation et lui, eh bien, lui il ne savait pas par où commencer pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

**« - Dis, Hinata… ? » Appela lentement le Jinchuriki**

**« - Oui, N-Naruto-kun ? » **

**« - Tu t'es bien remise de tes blessures, contre Pain… ? »**

**« - Oui…Grâce à Sakura-san… » Répondit timidement la jeune fille**

Il sourit largement.

**« - Ah, tant mieux ! Je m'en serais voulu, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, lorsqu'un homme les accosta, ralentissant ainsi leur marche.

**« - Hey, Naruto ! Merci d'avoir sauvé Konoha ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! » **

**« - Oui, tu es le Héros de Konoha ! » Renchérit un autre passant**

**« - Tu pourrais même devenir notre Hokage, tu sais ? » Lâcha un charpentier, tout sourire**

Le blond se gratta la tête, gêné de tous ces compliments avant de les remercier timidement. A ce moment, un micro-sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'héritière du clan aux yeux blancs. C'est vrai. Naruto avait sauvé le village d'un ennemi terriblement puissant. Un membre de l'Akatsuki. A chaque fois qu'il passe dans les rues, il reçoit des éloges de la part de tous. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout le monde le méprisait et le détestait. Mais maintenant, tout le monde le respecte. Hinata ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle était en quelque sorte fière du parcours qu'avait accompli l'Uzumaki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les commentaires avaient cessés, et le silence refit surface. La jeune femme prit alors la parole pour attirer l'attention du Jinchuriki.

**« - Tu…Tu voulais quelque chose, Naruto-kun… ? »**

Il tourna la tête et décroisa ses bras pour les mettre le long de son corps.

**« - En fait…J'aimerais te demander un service… » **

**« - M-Moi ? » S'étonna-t-elle, surprise**

**« - Oui. Si tu veux, bien sûr ! »**

**« - B-Bon…Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? »**

Le ninja orange respira profondément, conscient de ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas être facile.

**« - Lorsque tu es venue me protéger de Pain, juste avant de te lancer au combat, tu m'as dit plusieurs choses. J'aimerais que tu les redises. Enfin, pas tout. Juste les deux derniers mots. »**

Il lui lança un regard, s'apercevant qu'elle venait de s'arrêter net. Il se stoppa à son tour et se tourna vers elle. Ses joues venaient de prendre une teinte légèrement écarlate, ses mains de se crisper sur les feuilles qu'elle tenait et ses yeux fixer honteusement le sol. Sa petite voix retentit timidement dans l'air.

**« -…Je regrette, Naruto-kun… » **

**« - Je sais que ce que je te demande est dur pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, j'aimerais les entendre encore une fois. » **

**« - Ce…Ce n'est pas si simple…Naruto-kun… » Tenta la Hyugâ**

La voix du renard résonna alors dans l'esprit de l'ôte.

**« - Tu vois ? C'est inutile. » **

Naruto sourit, ignorant totalement ce que l'animal venait de lui dire et continua de parler.

**« - Hinata... Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu entendre ces mots. Depuis que je suis tout petit. Depuis que je voyais les parents des autres les prononcer comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qu'il soit. Depuis que tout le monde me rejetait en me traitant de monstre et de toutes les insultes ignobles que l'on puisse imaginer. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça. Mais toi, tu l'as fait. Tu les as dits. Ces mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps... Et cela m'a rempli le cœur d'une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais connu. Je savais désormais que dans ce monde, j'étais sincèrement aimé. Quand j'y repense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, tellement je suis heureux. Je sais que je suis égoïste de te demander une telle chose, mais s'il te plait, Hinata…Redis-les-moi. Encore une fois…»**

L'héritière du clan leva craintivement ses iris de nacres vers lui. Les paupières closes, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. De ce sourire qui l'avait toujours encouragée. De celui qui l'avait rendue plus forte, qui lui avait donné confiance en elle. C'est ce même sourire qui la pousse maintenant à lui rendre ce service.

Et puis, il lui avait demandé avec une telle gentillesse et une telle détermination… ! Celle dont il a toujours fait preuve. Celle dont il a certainement hérité de ses parents. Car elle en était sûre, ces parents étaient ce genre de personne. Celles qui n'abandonnaient jamais. Quoi qu'il arrivait.

Elle baissa la tête et s'autorisa un léger sourire, bien que ses joues aient toujours cette teinte rouge et que son cœur effectue des battements plus rapide que la normale.

Hinata leva à nouveau les yeux vers son visage et rencontra alors deux orbes bleus. Elle rougit furieusement et détourna le regard, gênée. Elle s'excusa aussitôt de sa puérilité, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de ce dernier.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. Prend ton temps, Hinata. » Dit-il en souriant une nouvelle fois**

Un petit sourire se forma au creux des lèvres de cette dernière. Elle savait très bien que Naruto n'était pas patient du tout et qu'il devait la supplier intérieurement. Mais il ne dira rien et attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Oui. C'est quelqu'un de définitivement gentil. C'est sans doute pour ça que tout le monde a envie de marcher à ses côtés.

Hinata se détendit un peu et relâcha la pression sur les feuilles qui encombraient ses doigts. Elle leva finalement la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire en fermant les paupières.

**« - Je t'aime... » **

Malgré qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots d'une petite voix, le héros de Konoha les entendit parfaitement. Un instant après, elle ouvrit les yeux rencontra une seconde fois ses pupilles couleurs océan avant de découvrir le franc et large sourire du blond. Le bonheur se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin. Oui. C'était ça. Le visage d'un petit enfant qui était enfin heureux…

Le Jinchuriki réduit la distance entre eux et enlaça doucement les épaules de la jeune Hyugâ. Elle se retrouva pétrifiée, les ongles enfoncés dans le papier et n'osait faire aucun mouvement, trop surprise par le geste qu'il venait de faire. La voix du ninja orange arriva chaleureusement à ses oreilles.

**« - Merci, Hinata… ! » **

**« - …Je…J'espère que je n'aurais pas à te rendre ce service devant tous nos amis, Naruto-kun… » Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement**

Un « Tch… » Grave et plein de signification résonna dans un coin de l'esprit du blond.

* * *

**Petit commentaire : **J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre les suffixes japonais. Mais dans ma tête, je voyais le texte avec. Donc voilà. J'espère néanmoins que cet o.s vous a plus! J'ai essayé de respecter les différents caractères de chacun. Je pense avoir à peu près réussie, non...? xD Ah, et comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y a pas de scène avec un petit bisou ou un truc dans le genre pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas voulue la faire. Je ne les voyais vraiment pas s'embrasser. (Pas que je suis contre, hein! xD) Mais, si j'avais mis un peu de guimauve là-dedans, ça ne l'aurait vraiment pas fait quoi! xD Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! =)


End file.
